Love is but a Dream
by Snow Blade
Summary: She just found love, but time is not on her side, neither is luck. With all the challenges that they both have, including an old friend returning back. Can she grabs her lovers heart before it's too late.
1. Love sickness is j' a dream in the heart

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Love sickness is just a dream in the heart**_

The sun was blazing in a fire orange color giving a bright and very artistic design in the clouds above and the ocean below as the sun sets and sinks down the ocean. Two young ones were watching that view as they sat down on the edge of a high cliff. One was a young two tailed fox that goes by the nickname, Tails. Well the other was a younger female rabbit that goes by the name, Cream.

"Wow, do you see what I see, Cream?"

"Yes, Tails, it looks lovely just like…" Cream started to hold her tongue before finishing her sentence. Something was troubling her mind, as she was trying to swallow something that was in her mouth and it wasn't food.

"Are you okay?" Tails put his hand on Cream's forehead, thinking that it was sickness.

"I-I'm okay Tails… t-thank you." She took one last swallow before opening her mouth to speak. "…Tails…"

"Yeah Cream" Tails made eye contact with Cream only for her to turn the other way. "Something wrong?" She closed her eyes shut as if she was going to scream out something from her very lungs.

"Tails I need to tell you that I-"

_Buzz~Buzz_

--

Cream was lying on her bed with the covers over her as she heard the annoying buzzing sound from her alarm clock. It was all a dream, but to her it was a lot more then just a dream, a lot more. She did a passionate sigh, as her body was still paralyzed from her dream. Once she regains control of her body, she got up, but in that second she has forgotten the entire dream she had.

"Cream dear, breakfast is ready."

"Okay mama, come on-" She was about to call out her chao friend, Cheese, but Cream notices that she was still asleep. Cream didn't want to bother her, so Cream went off to her closet.

"Hurry up Cream or the food will get cold."

"Okay" She started to put on her socks and shoes. "I had such a lovely dream, but why can't I remember it anymore?" When the last shoe was put in, she ran downstairs. There, she was surprise to see someone there, Tails.

"Tails?" She started to blink her eyes and express a blank face.

"Yeah, who you thought it was? I can't believe you forgot that we had plan today." Tails gave a smirk and chuckle.

"Oh no, I forgot" Cream started to show a red face, from feeling a bit embarrass by forgetting about that. That always help her realize from the reason her had the alarm on. "I'm sorry, I'll go get changed first." She was still in her pajama from last night.

"Dear, breakfast." Cream's stomach started to grumble.

"Ah, I forgot to eat as well." That situation did not make her feel less embarrass.

"Oh hello Tails." Vanilla, Cream's mother, came in and just notices that Tails was in the front door. "Oh did I leave the door open."

"Hiya Ms. Vanilla, I'm sorry I stepped in but Cream and I have plans today."

"Okay, would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"No thanks, I just eat before leaving the workshop."

"Okay then, come on Cream." Tails move his hand in a kind of solute.

"I'll be waiting out front, okay."

"Okay" Tails stepped out and closed the door. There Cream was still getting her face red, but she no longer felt embarrassed. "What is this feeling I have?" She stands at the stairs for minutes before going to the table to eat. She literally devoured the plate in seconds. Either she was hungry, or just in a hurry to leave. "I'm done."

"So quickly?" Cream went upstairs to take a fast shower instead of her usually baths. She put on her normal clothes on that she always wears outside and rushed right out the door, waving her mother goodbye. There Tails was waiting down the hill. "Ah, I forgot all about Cheese." She had her hands over her mouth. Tails was waving his hands at Cream. "Uh, I guess I should let Cheese take a break today and rest." Cream gave a big smile before running towards Tails.

"You ready, because everyone else is waiting for us in the carnival."

"Yep"

_**--To be continued--**_


	2. Not everything goes as planned

**Chapter 2:**

**Not everything goes as planned**

Both of them have arrived at the carnival, and Tails looked at Cream as she looked at him for a while. He noticed it, but didn't tend to ask, until now.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Tails let out a friendly smile at her. Cream shook her head, saying no. "Hmm-mm, no, I just…" She stayed quiet for a moment.

"Cream-"

"Hey what took you two?" The blue quick speedy hedgehog, Sonic started to walk over to their direction. Companying him, is a pink and lovable toward Sonic, Amy Rose.

"Sonic… Amy…"

"Who else Cream, we did agree to meet each other here, didn't we?" Cream lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"Sorry, you two?" Both Sonic and Amy were drawing a blank at her response.

"Don't mind her…" Everyone turned to Tails. "She just dozy right now, so her mind might wonder off at some point. Cream knows that is not the reason at all, but she doesn't know if he truly believes what he just said. But also, she started to get upset at the insult she heard and everyone else started to laugh.

"Tails, how could you?" She started to walk away angrily as far as she could. Sonic started to whistle, signifying 'busted' at Tails.

"Man, Tails, you sure know how to talk to a girl, don't you?" Sonic acted really sarcastic there that there was no way anybody would have missed that. Tails stayed quiet and Amy, furious at Sonic, punched him in the shoulder. "What?"

"Come on; let's go get Cream so we can get on the great rides." Amy wrapped Sonic on his arm with her own arm and dragged him with her. "Comin' Tails?"

"…Yeah, coming…" They went off ahead toward Cream's direction. Tails stood there silent. "That moment…" Tails shook his head. "…never mind…" Tails realized that they all left. He looked around and only saw a worker wearing a cap. He approached him. "Excuse me sir, have you seen two hedgehogs and a rabbit running off, by any haps?"

"Yeah they went by me and I believe they went to the electric-carts."

"Thanks"

"No problem" Tails ran by and the second he passed by the guy, he had a shacking feeling. He stopped and faced the man again, but he mysteriously disappeared.

"What the?-"

"Tails hurry up, you're dragging us down!" Sonic was waiting there for Tails well Amy and Cream was standing in line for the first ride.

"Sorry"

"Man, and I thought you said that Cream was the one that wonders off, now come on."

"Okay" They both went running to the line. "Hey Sonic?"

"What is it Tails?"

"Um… Cream… I mean"

"Don't worry; she fine now"

"Alright" When they got there, they moved up to where Amy and Cream were. Tails did a small wave at Cream, but she turned around and completely ignores him. He sighed and knew that he wasn't at the clear yet. First ride was the electric cart ride.

"Come on in, but there are only three carts left, so one of you will have to wait."

"Hmph, Tails should stay behind." Cream talked in a mean tone as she walked right in.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she'll feel better."

"I guess" Sonic and Amy walked in and ride around. Well Tails was standing there felling bad about what he said. "I didn't mean to make you mad…" There turn was over and Cream just walks past him without saying a word and headed to another ride.

"Don't worry, I'll wait. Amy agreed that she'll remain with Cream until this all cools down, thank goodness for Cream. I got tired being around Amy and it only been one ride." Tails kept quiet and walked in for his turn. When he was done, he got out and went off to the next on the list. Sonic and Tails were one step behind Amy and Cream. And the pattern repeated as they went to seven different rides. There was still two left and the girls just finished the ninth ride. Cream and Amy was walking by Tails and Sonic.

"Hi Sonic, I missed you"

"Um… I missed…Uh…" Sonic couldn't find another thing to say. Tails looked at Cream.

"Look Cream about earlier toda-"

"I'm sorry Tails"

"Huh"

"I shouldn't have been angry at you"

"No, it's my fault for saying that. If anybody should say sorry, it should be me, so…sorry"

"Then I guess we're both sorry."

"Heh, then I guess the entire day wasn't going smoothly. Nothing goes as planned I guess."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you know that Tails was the one that planned this list and time it perfectly? Unfortunately, there were a lot of delays."

"I didn't know."

"Don't worry; we all can at least ride the last one."

"Really?"

"Really" Cream started to be her old self again. When Tails and Sonic got out of the ninth ride, both girls were waiting for them and with smiles they went towards the last ride of the night, the Ferries Wheel. When they got to the front of the line, Tails was shocked to see who the ride attendant was. It was the guy from before.

"Tickets" Sonic gave four tickets to the guy.

"Wait you're that person" He looked at the young fox.

"Oh it's you, hello there. It seem that the weight has lifted off your shoulders I see." There at the moment Tails remembered something.

"What happened earlier?" Cream looked at Tails, with wonder.

"I don't know what you're talking about, now hurry and get on in." Amy and Sonic walked in a cart. The guy closed the door.

"What are you doing, sir?"

"Please call me Sai, and I thought that those two might need some alone time."

"That's very generous"

"What? No, don't… I don't need the extra pressure!" Sonic started to bang the doors but the cage was locked. Sai pushed the next cart in. Cream walked in first.

"Let go in Tails."

"Sure" Tails had one leg in the cart when Sai closed up to one of Tails' ears.

"Have fun; just make sure to keep her safe…"

"What?" He was already on the control center."

"Good luck!"

"Whatever" Tails walked in on the opposite bench that Cream is in. He closed the doors as the Ferries Wheel started running.

"Yes good luck my friend, because you're gonna need it."

**--To be continued--**


	3. Never let the other person go alone

**Chapter 03:**

**Never let the other person go alone**

Both of them were inside the cargo as the ride started, looking at the night sky. Cream looked down and was amazed.

"Tails look; all those lights look pretty!" Cream pointed down.

"Really?" Tails looked down where she was pointing. He too saw the collage of lights as bright as stars themselves and as small too, for they were already at the high point of the ride. Down at the controls, Sai, gave a grin as he pressed a button. There, the ride has come to a quick stop.

"Wow what just happened?" Amy wondered why the ride ended so quickly. Sonic had his heart beating faster then his running speed. Then he sighed.

"Phew, at least it's over. Somehow I'm starting to like this ride more. Only it would have been better if the ride ended with us in the bottom." Sonic thought as he turned to Amy as she was putting her lips out at Sonic. He stepped back a bit. "Amy what are you doing?!"

"I can tell Sonic, you can't resist. The quiet awkwardness, the sweating… the anxiety. Don't worry… you can kiss me." Sonic pushed as far away as he can from her, but the cramped space isn't helping much.

"Kiss you… I'm trying my best not to be with you!" Sonic thought. "Um… maybe not…" Back with Tails and Cream, they were over hearing the conversation. "No wait Amy. If you want some type of relationship… maybe it should be like a long… very long term relationship."

"Oh Sonic that's what I always dream of… being together… forever!!"

"Forever!!!" Cream started to giggle.

"Don't you think that they'll finally be together?" Tails had dark shading in his eyes with an awkward smile.

"Together… you'll be lucky that Sonic doesn't leave Amy in another dimension." Tails thought. "…Maybe…?" Then out of the blue, a strong gust of wind started to push the cargo side by side. "Try to hold on tightly to the sit." But it was too late; Cream was pushed to the other chair and then pushed to the door. Then handle bar released and it opened. Tails saw as Cream was slowly started to fall off. Without thinking, Tails rushed over and grabbed Cream in the last second. He was holding her by the arm.

"…Tails…"She closed her eyes. "Thank you" She thought.

"Hold on… I'll…" Just then another strong gust wind started to come and Cream was being moved more to the side. "I could fly and get both of us out, but doing that… could cause both of us to be blown away from the gust… And I don't think none of us have the experience to fly in strong wind." Tails thought as he tried his best to hold on to Cream. With the winds and almost close weight, that wasn't going to be easy. He only had the strength to hold her in the position. Sonic looked out the window by coincidence and saw the trouble that their in.

"Tails…! Cream…!" He opened the door. "Amy I need you to stay here and closed this door when I get out… they need my help." Amy was shocked but she still nodded. Sonic got out and Amy closed the door. He holds on tight to the metal bars outside. He slides each time but the continuation of gusts made it hard to hold on. Tails was reaching his limits and was his arm started to feel numb.

"Oh no… I can't hold on much longer." Tails thought.

--Flashback--

"Make sure you keep your friend there safe, okay?"

--Present time--

Tails opened his eyes widely.

"How in the world did the guy know this was going to happen? It just seems too much of a coincidence." Tails thought.

"Tails… I… I can't hold on much longer…" Tails gave a smile at Cream.

"Don't worry you don't have to…" Tails pulled as hard as he can and lifted Cream up in the air and into the cargo. Unfortunately, she hit her head, so Cream fell unconscious. Tails with no more strength, started to slowly fall off the cargo and towards the ground.

"No…! Tails…!" Sonic put out his hand but it was too far to reach. Slowly, inch by inch, Tails continued to fall.

"Is this it… is this really what I'm capably of…? I'm not strong enough to protect anybody I care most deeply about… nobody…" Tails thought.

--3 Days Later--

Tails woke up and found himself on a bed in the hospital. Sonic and Amy were on chairs sleeping and he looked at the bed and found Cream sleeping on the bed next to him.

"What happened, I remember…?" Tails recalled himself falling. "How? At that distance… I could have…?" There he saw Sonic waking up. "Sonic…?"

"Hey buddy. Feeling better now?"

"I think, but what happened?"

--3 days ago--

Tails continued to plummet down to his death. Sonic saw that he had no choice but to jump and try to catch him well landing safely.

"I got to do it now!" There he saw someone jump off. "What the…?" That person was Cream. Though just injured and bleeding from the head, she was awake and went down to save Tails.

"…C-Cream…" Tails thought as he saw a blurry image of her. Then he closed his eyes. The second he was about to hit the ground Cream got him and flaps her ears to make a safe landing. When they touched the ground, Cream dropped down Tails to the ground and then dropped herself on top of him.

--Present Time--

Sonic got up and patted Tails on the head and smiled.

"It doesn't matter, what matter is that you're safe and she safe to thanks to you." Tails gave a blank face but he was most relieved that not much hurt was done. Then he notices that Cream had a bandage on her head.

"Cream?!" He turned to Sonic. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, they say she got hit in the head, but no brain damage was done… but you're worse of then her." Sonic sat back down on his chair with his arms crossed. Tails looked at himself and saw bandages all over his arm, ankle, and head. "They say that you probably sprain your ankles and tore you muscle from your arm when you hold on to Cream for that long… Then you damage you brain by going over your limit." He closed his eyes. "Though I don't know all that happened, but none of them should have that kind of strength… though I can't say that it wasn't some kind of inner strength." Sonic thought.

"So when can we leave out of here?"

"You've been out for three days… so I guess in four more days."

"Oh…" Sonic looked at Tails.

"Is there something wrong?"

"…No… I'm sure he can handle it on his own." Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

--Tails workshop--

The front door in Tails workshop started to open and someone went through.

"If the key was in the mat, then that means he's not here…" The person that went through the door was a red strong echidna, Knuckles. He gave a grin. "…Then that would mean…"

--Flashback--

Tails and Knuckles were having a discussion in Angel Island.

"Knuckles I need a favor."

"Yeah what is it?"

"I need for you…" Tails turned his eyes away from Knuckles. "…to lend me… you're Master Emerald…" Knuckles started to get angry.

"Why do you need it?"

"I need it for some experiments. Look, you can come and pick it up in a week… I'll leave the key under the mat if I'm gone… and well you take it…" Tails sighed. "You can help yourself to anything on the fridge."

--Present time--

Knuckles was starting to go through the fridge.

"I normally don't agree to this… but there hasn't been any satisfying food there in months…" He looked again. "Oh sweet lazanna" Without releasing that the door was still open, a shadow was coming closer.

"So this is his crib… Not bad… but time to check the inside." The person to walk through was Sai, still wearing the uniform. "And by the looks of it… he's in there right now…" He gave a determined eye look. "Goody… then the fun can begin."

**--to be continued-- **


End file.
